


Glasses

by ciel_funtom



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 2





	Glasses

Cha Hakyeon tenía un problema serio con Jung Taekwoon. Él lo sabía. Taekwoon lo sabía. Medio mundo estaba al corriente de ello.

Pero lo que esa gente desconocía es que su problema era aún peor cuando el moreno se ponía gafas de sol típicas americanas para ir a los horarios o al aeropuerto. Tenía que reprimirse para no saltar encima y suplicarle que le haga todo lo que pida porque, Dios, es que las gafas le quedan tan jodidamente bien.

Llevaba varios minutos mirándole fijamente desde que habían entrado en la zona interna del aeropuerto donde esperaban a que llamaran su vuelo cuando el objeto de sus fantasías se dio cuenta. Se quedó mirándole durante unos instantes antes de sonreírle.

Pero no era una sonrisa tímida de las que le salen en los programas; era una de las que sólo sacaba a relucir cuando estaban los dos solos en los dormitorios, él atrapado entre sus brazos y la pared. Era la sonrisa que le regalaba después de decirle "Vas a arrepentirte de todo lo que has hecho hoy".

El moreno se olvidó de cómo respirar en ese instante y acudieron a su mente momentos en los que ya había sufrido sus castigos: tener que cumplir cada orden al dedillo, suplicarle porque le tocara, ocasiones en las que le era imposible bajar el tono de su voz...

Definitivamente, estaba metido en un problema muy serio.


End file.
